Arm post signs have been in use for a very long time. This type of sign has been very effective in real estate, building, and advertising markets. These signs arc usually manufactured out of 4.times.4 salt treated or pressure treated lumber, and are therefore very heavy, and difficult to install and to remove. Usually a professional installer is hired for the installation and removal of such signs. The installation and removal time factor also needs to be considered. It is important to get the sign up and down as fast as possible. It becomes a burden to contact the installer, wait for the sign to be installed, then install the advertisement sign. Contact the installer again for removal, remove the advertisement sign again and wait again for the installer to remove the sign. Attempts have been made to construct light weight signs, most of which are complicated to install or have small parts, such as nuts and bolts, which are easily lost or misplaced. Ground anchoring systems are difficult to remove. Especially after the ground stake as been implanted for several month or the ground is frozen.
Brochure or flyer boxes are also being used in combination with the arm post sign, and are usually attached to the vertical main post of the sign, or are attached to the advertisement sign and hang from it in the horizontal position. These brochure boxes need be removed again before the sign can be removed by the professional installer, or such box may be damaged in transport.
Flags are often used and attached to the arm post sign. Either a bracket is screwed onto the main post of the sign, into which the flag pole is inserted. This bracket is again easily damaged in transport and easily damaged during installation. Another method is to drill a hole into the 4.times.4 main post, into which the flag pole is fitted. After prolonged use this drilled hole becomes loose, and the flag pole will no longer stay in place.
The continued use of such a sign can become quite expensive over a period of time.